Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information management and synchronization, and more particularly to method and system for information transfer and sharing among mobile apparatuses.
Description of Prior Art
With the rapid development of various mobile apparatuses such as cell phones or PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), there has been a variety of mobile terminal products on the market as well as all kinds of software tools to manage mobile apparatuses. Along with the continuous development and improvement of the mobile internet, people have gradually entered the era of mobile internet. The amount of Information which people need is increasing and the stored information is getting larger and larger. At the same time, a single person owns increasingly more mobile apparatuses along with the improvement of living quality. However, the current product for managing mobile apparatuses provides a simple information management only aiming at a single mobile apparatus, for example, the information update is operated for a single mobile apparatus, but the information transfer and sharing among multiple mobile apparatuses cannot be performed
Thus, there is a need of improving and further developing the existing technique.